Soulmate via Scenario
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: In every heart there is a song. Prepare to hum along. [Scenario 3: Kisame, Tenten, and a sidewalk]
1. Sakura:Sasuke, Unfortunate Blanket

A/N; You'll find my worthless excuse for starting something new at the bottom.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit from this work of fanfiction.

**A Collection of Scenarios**

_Sakura x Sasuke_

_The Unfortunate Blanket Scenario_

The mission was a simple one- travel to Rain country, deliver a special drug that was made exclusively by Tsunade, be thanked immensely, go home. Easy as cake. They even prepared for the extremely likely- rain. They were ninjas; they prepared for even the most unlikely occurrences.

It was an unfortunate accident that in the midst of battling a few rogue Sound nin on the way home their tent was slashed to pieces. It was also unfortunate that they were on the border of Rain and Earth, wherein there were numerous caves and cavernous mountains, and still much rain. When it began to rain, Sakura and Sasuke were bruised, bloodied, and exhausted, definitely ready to find shelter.

Sakura found the cave. Both were soaked to the bone when they made their way inside the cool, dark cave. They dropped their packs from their backs and began to dig through them to see what had been salvaged from the fight.

"I've got the food, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, tired but cheerful. "Though there's not much left…"

"Anything else?"

"… Umm…" she dug through the pack, and took out a forlorn-looking scrap of cloth. "I guess this is all that's left of my blanket! Ha ha…" Her voice trailed off and her brow furrowed. She glanced back at Sasuke who had removed the items from his pack and arranged them neatly on the floor of the cave. Everything was ruined except for…

"Oh, the irony," Sakura muttered, scowling at the dark wall opposite of her. "Let's get some sleep. We'll need to head out early tomorrow if we want to get home by… Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

"Hn. Come here." He had begun throwing various pieces of paper at Sakura, and she dodged them, finally diving to his side. After observing for a moment, she realized he wasn't throwing them at her, but instead at the wall. They were wards. She smiled at him.

"Good thinking, Sasuke-kun." The woman yawned and scooted over to the wall behind Sasuke and folded her arms across her chest. "Sleep well!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes.

When Sasuke finished, he stuffed the rest of the ruined items back into his bag, stopping when only the blanket was left on the cave floor. Glancing back at Sakura, he frowned. _Damn girl…Can't take care of herself…_

He sighed, moving next to her slumped form, and threw the blanket over her. He didn't need one anyway, he decided, crossing his arms and shutting his own eyes.

Minutes passed, and a pair of bottle-green eyes snapped open, landing point-blank on the sleeping Uchiha's face. Her cheeks flushed and a smile graced her lips.

The accident with the Sound nin was unfortunate.

The blood, blisters, and bruises were unfortunate.

The loss of the tent was unfortunate.

The utter demise of Sakura's blanket was unfortunate.

But maybe… just maybe it wasn't so unfortunate after all.

_- End SasuSaku -_

**Waah! Another project! I know, I know. I should be working on other things. But I really felt this needed to be done. So, I'll give you the origin and what it is: Since my favorite pairings were basically preordained (I read a **_**lot**_** of Epiff-Annie's work before I ever even knew who Neji and Tenten were, and I decided that whatever she wrote ****must**** be right), I think I should try some of these other pairings out. You know- stand on my own two feet. **

**Lately, I've noticed how OOC characters are, and frankly… it sucks (hypocrite). So, to really judge fairly what couples I want to support, I'm going to make them as IC as I can. I'll be going with the kunoichi in this order- Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Karin. (If I even make it to Karin, and finish, I might do a bit of the elder kunoichi.) I'll place them with all of their pairings. As you can see, I've got one Sakura down. **

**If you would be willing to give me different words for scenarios (just one word will suffice, but multiple words would rock), I would love you forever. Also, no need to give me any couples. I can figure it out. I'm a smart girl. Oh, and… um… as of now… the yaoi/yuri possibility is undecided. I've got uber-mixed feelings about the ordeal. Please leave me to my own devices. **

**-Bya-chan**


	2. Sakura:Lee, Coca Cola

**A Collection of Scenarios**

_Sakura x Lee_

_The Coca-Cola Scenario_

"SAKURA-SAN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS??"

The 24-year-old medic nin looked up from her glass, and gave the frantic Lee a grin. "Just sitting, Lee-san. What about you?"

"THIS IS NOT A PLACE FOR A YOUTHFUL LADY AS YOURSELF!" he cried, his arms flailing around his head. She laughed.

"Relax, Lee. I'm just sitting, and this isn't a very strong drink." She pointed a finger at the glass, half full of a clear liquid.

"WAAH! SAKURA-SAN, NONONONONO! VODKA TRULY _IS_ A VERY STRONG DRINK!! PLEASE, LET ME HELP YOU OUT OF THIS-"

"Lee, _hush_!" she hissed, clamping a hand over his constantly running mouth. "It's _water_! See?" Sakura swirled the glass under his nose, and he smelled… nothing. No alcohol. Relief washed over him, and he sagged into a booth beside her. She glanced at her glass and then back at him. "Want something? You look beat."

"Ah, training, my dear Sakura-san!" he said proudly.

"Mmm. Excuse me!" she called to the man behind the bar, "a drink for my friend here, please!"

"What'll he have, miss?"

"Ah! Ano… Lee-san, what would you like to drink?"

The green-clan man glanced around the room. He'd never been in a place like this, and now, knowing that not everything served was alcohol, and seeing so many interesting- looking concoctions that he'd never even seen before…

When his eyes finally settled back on the barman, he blinked and flashed a smile. "I'll have _that_," Lee said, pointing to a slender brunette with a glass bottle in her hand. Sakura smiled.

"'That'? You don't know what that is, Lee-san?"

"No," he said, his eyes wide. "I've only ever drunk water and Gai-sensei's approved energy drinks! Yosh! And… once or twice, a drop of sake," he added bashfully. She giggled. "Ne, does Sakura-san like sake?"

"Ah, no, not really, but training with Tsunade-shishou has taught me that it's good to have a tolerance built up. So I come here often."

"Here," the bartender said, placing a glass bottle filled with cold brown liquid in front of him. Lee gave him the nice-guy pose in return.

Struggling with the red cap of the bottle, he turned an eye to his companion. "Ah, Sakura-san…"

She laughed and reached over his arm, flicking the cap off like it was a piece of popcorn. He thanked her and brought the bottle to his lips.

"Like it?"

Lee grinned. "Oh, yes! I definitely am loving this!" He paused. "Would you like some? It's really quite delicious!"

"Ugh," she clutched her stomach dramatically, smiling. "No thanks. That stuff makes my stomach churn."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Everyone has different tastes."

He grinned, flashed a thumbs up, and took a deep swig of the drink. Sakura laughed. "Lee-san, you would be perfect for a Coca-Cola commercial!"

"Eh? Coca-Cola?"

"The drink."

"Oh! Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Interesting…" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully and Sakura shoved him lightly.

"Don't take it to heart, baka!" she chastised playfully, encouraging laughter from him.

In that small amount of time, Sakura had found someone to talk with, and Lee had found someone to laugh around, all over a bottle of Coca-Cola.

_- End LeeSaku -_

**I was inspired by… well… Coca-Cola classic. My grandma brought a bunch of reeeally classic Coca-Cola bottles home from a family reunion, and I drank one (even though the only brown soda I don't despise is Root Beer). It really **_**did**_** make my stomach churn.**

**Waah! I didn't know how to do a LeeSaku!! T.T**

**-Bya-chan**


	3. Kisame:Tenten, the Sidewalk

_A/N_; You know what? Screw all the prior organization. I'm just going to write what I feel like.

**A Collection of Scenarios**

_Kisame x Tenten_

_The Sidewalk Scenario_

He was only walking, which made it too innocent for her to assault him, even if he _was_ a cold-blooded criminal. But was it really? Couldn't she just simply tiptoe over there and maybe slice him up like sushi? Just a little bit?

Please?

Feh. Alright, _fine_. She won't attack the fish man. Not now, at least. But just you wait-- the second that bastard starts something, she'd for sure open up a can of _something_ on his ass.

Silently, she willed him to do something, her fingers twitching on the hilt of her spare katana.

His pace slowed to a stop.

He turned.

She whimpered.

He was staring _right at her_. And... _smiling_. It was freaking her out.

"Gonna try to set me on fire again, little girl?"

She squeaked, jumping from behind the conveniently-placed bush (_clever..._) and striking an offensive pose. "You trying to provoke me, Fishy?" she growled, letting her hand brush the side of her ginormous scroll menacingly. At least... she thought so. He merely snorted.

"I don't have time for this, girly," he chuckled, his own hand flitting toward his big sword-fish stick-thing. Samenoodle? Sanehoodie? Sandwich?

Either way, the thing was too huge to be good for a girl's health. The sword, I mean.

Because who wants a big fish? Like, _want_ want? No sane woman, that's for sure.

Ack!

"Hey! You can't just leave!" she called frustratedly when he turned away. Big mistake. He turned back, grinning madly, a gesture that somewhat irked her.

Kind of like Lee with sake. Or Neji with a Fate-prompt. Or Gai.

"Can't I?" he chuckled. Did he always chuckle? What a weirdo. "And who plans to stop me?" Chuckle chuckle.

"Me!"

Chuckle.

"Well, if you plan to try, then come at me."

Chuckle

fucking

chuckle.

"DAMMIT!" she roared, flinging a single kunai toward his big blue fishy face, and turning, storming away. "JUST GET THE HELL AWAY! AND STOP CHUCKLING, DAMMIT! IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING!!"

He snatched the kunai an inch from his left eye and grinned.

"Well, you don't expect me to giggle, do you?"

"SHUT UP!"

_- End KisaTen -_

**I got this scenario from my wonderful mother. Not that she'll be reading my work. That's just not cool, dude. XD **

**There seriously needs to be more KisaTen. It's my second favorite Tenten pairing (next to the ever-fantabulous NejiTen), and I've only seen two fics for it (one of which was effing AWESOME by... um... _JACinthebox_ I think...). Which makes me sad. Because the couple makes me happier than a midget wearing stilettoes.**


End file.
